IPod Shuffle For Lancaster Elementary
by QueenGenie16
Summary: 10 songfics about members of the Abby crew from love to hearteache to just having fun. They do it all. All is good, all is up! Now with 2 BONUS features!
1. Because of You VTB

**Because of You- Kelly Clarkson Pairing- Victoria/ Tyler/ Bethany**

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did_

She was tired of hearing about all of the mistakes he made. With Victoria_  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery_

How sad did he look when Victoria showed up in class holding onto Mason_  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard_

Victoria, that name took him into a spin of thoughts about who knows what

I_'ve learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far_

Victoria came back begging for forgiveness and he gave it to her every time__

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out

She was evasive for one hour and him and Zach were laughing at her_  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with_

When they began to date Bethany knew he still liked Victoria but she didn't know how much__

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing

Bethany cried because Tyler didn't love her, just like Tyler used to cry over Victoria. It was all his fault.__

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid

Because of you  
Because of you

Bethany was tired of this, she was tired of being used for a second grade date. He needed to be put in her place, but she couldn't. She was the second woman in his heart. And she would have to settle.


	2. If Your Gonna Abby Hayes

**If Your Gonna- Natasha Bedingfield (Abby centric)**

_I got a short attention span  
Can't sit around couch potato land  
I wanna do all kinds of stuff_

Abby wants to do things she's never done before. Like the time she tried sky diving it was so much fun

_  
Talking about it's not enough  
I wanna go to the extreme  
I wanna stretch my limousine  
I wanna take it way off road  
Go where I'm not supposed to go_

Being brave was so much fun- she didn't want to wait around for some guy. She wanted to do it funky, cool and exciting__

Life is music, play it louder  
If you're gonna jump, then jump far, fly like a sky diver  
If you're gonna be a singer, then u better be a rockstar  
If you're gonna be a driver, then u better drive a race car  
'Cause I'm looking for a guard dog, not buying a Chihuahua

If you didn't make it cool or exciting what fun would that be. All the fun was in the danger.__

I like my food with chili in  
I like to laugh 'til it turns in  
I wanna stare fear in the face  
I wanna take it all the way

She would slap fear and morals in the face if it came down to it. Spice and excitement were what it was all about.__

Life is music play it louder  
If you're gonna jump, then jump far, fly like a sky diver  
If you're gonna be a singer, then u better be a rockstar  
If you're gonna be a driver, then u better drive a race car  
'Cause I'm looking for a guard dog, not buying a Chihuahua

Cool was almost breaking every bone in your body by snowboarding down a mountain in the summer heat.__

If you're gonna jump, then jump far,  
If you're gonna  
If you're gonna hit the high notes, you gotta be a diva  
If you're gonna play a guitar, you gotta play 'til you blister  
'Cause I'm looking for a guard dog not buying a Chihuahua

That had became her life motto she was living life to the fullest and not falling into line __

No half-baked apples for my tea  
It's hot or cold no in between  


She wasn't going to settle for being the purple loving red-head of her class. The only girl without a boyfriend and the only girl who didn't wear makeup

_  
If your gonna jump  
If your gonna jump  
If your gonna jump_

If you're gonna jump, then jump far, fly like a sky diver  
If you're gonna be a singer, then u better be a rockstar  
If you're gonna be a driver, then u better drive a race car  
'Cause I'm looking for a guard dog, not buying a chihuahua

If you're gonna jump, then jump far,  
If your gonna  
If your wanna hit the high notes, you gotta be a diva  
If your gonna play a guitar, you gotta play 'til you blister  
'Cause I'm looking for a guard dog not buying a chihuahua

So Abby would be the girl risking life and limbs for a little attention. She loved the adrenaline and the rush of gravity pulling her down. She wasn't going to settle!


	3. When I Grow Up Big Bold B

**When I Grow Up- The Pussycat Dolls- Big Bold B **

_Boys call you sexy (What's up, sexy)  
And you don't care what they say  
See, everytime you turn around  
They scream your name  
Boys call you sexy (What's up, sexy)  
And you don't care what they say  
See, everytime you turn around  
They scream your name_

Since grade five she had been the hottest girl in her class. All the boys liked her and she wore all the coolest clothes__

Now I've got a confession  
When I was young I wanted attention  
And I promised myself that I'd do anything  
Anything at all for them to notice me

When I was young I was so demanding that everyone noticed me. I was never any less than perfect.

_  
But I ain't complaining  
We all wanna be famous  
So go ahead and say what you wanna say  
You know what it's like to be nameless  
Want them to know what your name is  
'Cause see when I was younger I would say_

When I was four years old I told my parents:

_  
When I grow up  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star  
I wanna be in movies  
When I grow up  
I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars  
I wanna have groupies  
When I grow up  
Be on TV  
People know me  
Be on magazines  
When I grow up  
Fresh and clean  
Number one chick when I step out on the scene_

Currently, I am with the hottest clothes, best makeup and coolest parents. I get anything I want.

_  
Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it  
Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it_

If I wish for anything I will probably get it. My parents are awesome for that.

_They used to tell me I was silly  
Until I popped up on the TV  
I always wanted to be a superstar  
And knew that singing songs would get me this far  
_

I got so far with all of my many talents I am wonderful!

_  
When I grow up  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star  
I wanna be in movies  
When I grow up  
I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars  
I wanna have groupies  
When I grow up  
Be on TV  
People know me  
Be on magazines  
When I grow up  
Fresh and clean  
Number one chick when I step out on the scene_

_Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it  
Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it you just might get it_

DUH!!!__

I see them staring at me  
Oh I'm a trendsetter  
Yes this is true 'cause what I do, no one can do it better  
You can talk about me  
'Cause I'm a hot topic  
I see you watching me, watching me, and I know you want it  


They take my lead on being cool and they follow perfectly.

_  
When I grow up  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star  
I wanna be in movies  
When I grow up  
I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars  
I wanna have groupies  
When I grow up  
Be on TV  
People know me  
Be on magazines  
When I grow up  
Fresh and clean  
Number one chick when I step out on the scene  
_

_Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it  
Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it you just might get it_

When I grow up  
I wanna be famous  
I wanna be a star  
I wanna be in movies  
When I grow up  
I wanna see the world  
Drive nice cars  
I wanna have groupies  
When I grow up  
Be on TV  
People know me  
Be on magazines  
When I grow up  
Fresh and clean  
Number one chick when I step out on the scene

Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it  
Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it  
You just might get it  
You just might get it you just might get it

I will always be Brianna the best, the absolute best. No one will ever beat me


	4. Single Natalie

**Single- Natasha Bedingfield- Natalie centric**

_Ah yeah that's right  
All you single people out there  
This is for you _  
Natalie is single and is happy that way.  
_I'm not waitin' around for a man to save me  
(Cos I'm happy where I am)  
Don't depend on a guy to validate me  
(No no)  
I don't need to be anyone's baby  
(Is that so hard to understand?)  
No I don't need another half to make me whole_  
Natalie had never needed a man and she definitely wouldn't need one to protect her   
_Make your move if you want doesn't mean I will or won't  
I'm free to make my mind up you either got it or you don't_  
The guy was never going to make her different and be perfect  
_This is my current single status  
My declaration of independence  
There's no way I'm tradin' places  
Right now a star's in the ascendant_  
She declared her independence to men and it was working great  
_I'm single  
(Right now)  
That's how I wanna be  
I'm single  
(Right now)  
That's how I wanna be_  
She wanted to be single she'd say when Brianna would tease her  
_Ah yeah Uh Huh that's right  
_And Natalie would stick by that no matter what_  
Don't need to be on somebody's arm to look good  
(I like who I am)  
I'm not saying I don't wanna fall in love 'cos I would  
I'm not gonna get hooked up just 'cos you say I should  
(Can't romance on demand)  
I'm gonna wait so I'm sorry if you misunderstood  
_Through all of her different fazes she had stayed true to herself by not allowing herself to follow the lead of others_  
This is my current single status  
My declaration of independence  
There's no way I'm tradin' places  
Right now a star's in the ascendant  
_Natalie wasn't interested in dating so she wouldn't plain and simple_  
Everything in it's right time everything in it's right place  
I know I'll settle down one day  
But 'til then I like it this way it's my way  
Eh I like it this way  
_She said when it felt right she'd date but that day was yet to come_  
Make your move if you want doesn't mean I will or won't  
I'm free to make my mind up you either got it or you don't  
'Til then I'm single  
_You could flirt but it wasn't like she'd date you_  
This is my current single status  
My declaration of independence  
There's no way I'm tradin' places  
Right now a star's in the ascendant_

She's single that's how she wants to be.


	5. Misery Business VTB

**Misery Business- Paramore- Bethany/ Tyler/ Victoria**

_I'm in the business of misery,  
Let's take it from the top.  
She's got a body like an hourglass, it's ticking like a clock.  
It's a matter of time before we all run out,  
When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth.  
_Bethany liked Tyler for a long time but just when she was ready to tell him that Victoria beat her to it._  
I waited eight long months,  
She finally set him free.  
I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me.  
Two weeks and we've caught on fire,  
She's got it out for me,  
But I wear the biggest smile.  
_After eight months they broke up and Bethany told him how much she loved him_  
Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
It's gonna just feel so...  
It just feels so good.  
_Bethany realizes how good it feels to be in love, and flaunts it to Victoria_  
Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.  
Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.  
I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way.  
Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right.  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!  
_Bethany refused to allow Victoria to take Tyler from her again_  
Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him right now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
It's gonna just feel so...  
It just feels so good.  
_And being with Tyler felt perfect and that was never going to change._  
I watched his wildest dreams come true  
And not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you_

Bethany and Tyler were a happy couple and Tyler was not into Victoria anymore_  
Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
It's gonna just feel so...  
It just feels so good._

Feels so good to know that they'll be together forever, and Victoria isn't involved


	6. Fly On The Wall AZ

**Fly On The Wall- Miley Cyrus- Abby/ Zach **

_You don't understand what it is  
That makes me tick  
But you wish you did  
You always second guess, wonder if I say yes  
but you just lose out every time  
_Zach watched Abby from afar trying to see if she was flirting with any guys_  
If you only knew what I talked about  
When I'm with my friends just hangin' out  
Then you'd have the inside scoop  
On what to say, what to do  
That way when you play the game  
Baby you could never lose  
_If he just had an informative in the girls' group he could know how Abby feels _  
Don't you wish that you could be a Fly on the Wall  
A creepy little sneaky little Fly on the Wall  
All my precious secrets, yeah  
You'd know them all  
Don't you wish that you could be a Fly on the Wall  
_Zach wished he could be the guy who was Abby's friend who could be with her_  
You'd love to know, the things I do  
When I'm with my friends, and not with you  
Your always second guess, wonder if  
There's other guys I'm flirting with  
You should know by now  
_Abby never flirted but Zach was sure someday she would_  
If you were my boyfriend, I'd be true to you  
If I make a promise, I'm comin' thru  
Don't you wish that you could  
See me every second of the day  
That way you would have no doubt  
That baby I would never stray  
_Abby always hinted to Zach that if they dated she'd stay true to him_  
Don't you wish that you could be a Fly on the Wall  
A creepy little sneaky little Fly on the Wall  
All my precious secrets, yeah  
You'd know them all  
Don't you wish that you could be a Fly on the Wall  
_Zach always wanted to know what she was thinking, or who she liked_  
A little communication  
Well that'll go a long way  
You're getting misinformation  
Too much hearsay, hearsay  
_He heard bits and pieces from Brianna and Tyler but he never heard from Abby herself_  
and what I say is  
come a little closer  
And what I'm gonna say is  
Don't You  
Don't You  
Don't You  
Don't you wish you were a...  
Hey!  
_Abby and Zach were single and Zach was sure Abby was up to something

_Don't you wish that you could be a Fly on the Wall  
A creepy little sneaky little Fly on the Wall  
All my precious secrets, yeah  
You'd know them all  
Don't you wish that you could be a Fly_ _on the Wall_

Zach really needed to become a fly on the wall. Or work up the courage to ask Abby out


	7. Everything I Ask For AZ

_She takes her time with the little things  
Love notes reminding me  
She wears red when she's feeling hot  
I have her but that's all I've got  
She looks best without her clothes_

Little I love you's written in her bubbly cursive, and that red dress she loved with her red hair and personally he though she looked best naked.

_I_ _know it's wrong but that's THE WAY IT GOES  
I don't know what she sees in me  
But I'm happy that she's happy now  
That she's with me  
And I'm freakin' out  
Because I'm just so lucky  
_

The way everyone looked at it he was lucky to have her after Simon finally confessed his feelings for her; in the middle of the talent show- by singing. Just like every girl dreams, but she chose him.

_Oh she makes me feel like shit  
It's always something  
But I can't get over it  
She thinks it's nothing  
Because she's  
Everything I ask for  
Everything I ask for  
And just a little bit more  
Everything I ask for  
Everything I ask for  
And so much more  
_

During high school she gained this uncanny ability to depress anyone, with anything. But after awhile; you got used to her cheery demeanor hidden by the dark undertone.

_She loves music but she hates my band  
Loves Prince she's his biggest fan  
She's not big on holding hands  
But that's alright cause I've still got her  
She keeps up on current affairs  
PRADA IS WHAT SHE WEARS  
_

She knew exactly what she liked and what she didn't, and how she tried to help out however they could to the disaster in Haiti. But she hated, Gamma Phi the band he started with some tech nerds in the high school.

_I don't know what she sees in me  
But I'm happy that she's happy now  
That she's with me  
And I'm freakin' out  
Because I'm just so lucky  
Oh she makes me feel like shit  
It's always something  
But I can't get over it  
She thinks it's nothing  
Because she's  
Everything I ask for  
Everything I ask for  
And just a little bit more  
Everything I ask for  
Everything I ask for  
And so much more  
_

She was everything he wished for, and twice as much; from her frizzy red hair to her perfect smile to her perfect nose. Even her utter disdain for math, and he loved her for everything.

_Fist fights turn into sex  
I wonder what comes next  
She loves to always keep me guessing  
_

She didn't like to just keep her fights verbal no, it wasn't a fight 'til she smacked you upside down like a volleyball. She loved to go out dancing in the rain, or stay in- whatever the mood felt.

And she (SHE!)  
won't (WON'T)  
give it up.  
And we (WE!)  
Both (BOTH)  
know it's because...

Neither party were going to give up, neither party were going to change a thing and that was how it stayed.

Oh she makes me feel like shit  
It's always something  
But I can't get over it  
She thinks it's nothing  
Because she's  
Everything I ask for  
Everything I ask for  
And just a little bit more  
Everything I ask for  
Everything I ask for  
And just a little bit more  
Everything I ask for  
Everything I ask for  
And so much more  
Everything I ask for  
Everything I ask for  
And so much more

Abby was the girl for Zach and no matter what they were going to end up together. Through the good, the bad, the thick, the thin and every mistake between.


	8. Happy Song M

_I am really special cuz there's only one of me  
look at my smile, I'm so damn happy, the people are jealous of me  
when I'm sad and lonely, I like to sing this song  
it cheers me up and shows me that I won't be sad for long  
_

There was only one of him thank god, because one could only handle so much Mason even after he matured a little bit.

_oh oh oh I'm so happy, I can barely breathe  
puppy dogs and sugar frogs and kittens, baby teeth  
watch out all you mothers, I'm happy as hardcore  
happy as a coupon for a $20 whore  
_

He had these like happy analogies that never need to be repeated, but for Mason they just worked.

_I'm really happy, I'm sugar coated me,  
happy, good, anger, bad, that's my philosophy  
_

Sugar-coated was the kind of cereal Mason ate, it made him practically nuts, fun nuts however not like stab somebody nuts.

_Spoken: I can't do this, man. I'm not happy.  
I am really special, cuz there's only one of me  
Look at my smile, I'm so damn happy, the people are jealous of me  
These are my lovehandles, and this is my spout,  
but if you tip me over, than mama said knock you out  
_

It was in the way he could mix styles going from happy joy-joy to wannabe gangster so fast.

I am special, I am happy, I am gonna heave  
welcome to my happy world, now get your shit and leave  
I am happy, I am good, I am...  
Spoken: I'm Outta Here! Screw You!

And then when it all came crashing down there was one pissed Mason waiting to face whoever got in his way.


	9. Girl Next Door AB

_Small town homecoming queen  
She's the star in this scene  
There's no way to deny she's lovely  
Perfect skin, perfect hair  
Perfumed hearts everywhere  
Tell myself that inside she's ugly  
Maybe I'm just jealous  
I can't help but hate her  
Secretly I wonder if my boyfriend wants to date her  
_

Abby hated where she lived now, right in the same neighbourhood as Brianna. It drove her half-mad trying to see whether Zach would ever want to date the perfect Brianna.

_She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands  
She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor  
She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door  
_

Brianna joined the cheerleading squad and became homecoming queen on high school. Abby sat in the bleachers and re-joined band as the leaders assistant once again.

_Senior class president  
She must be heaven sent  
She was never the last one standing  
A backseat debutante  
Everything that you want  
Never too harsh or too demanding  
Maybe I'll admit it  
I'm a little bitter  
Everybody loves her but I just wanna hit her  
_

Abby was excessively jealous, and was becoming a bitter, bitter girl. But really she'd just gotten tired of all Brianna's perfection and was just obsessed with stopping it.

_Oh and I'm just the girl next door  
I don't know why I'm feeling sorry for myself  
I spend all my time wishing that I was someone else  
_

Not that Abby would ever admit it but she was really jealous of Brianna sometimes and had once even dreamed of being her.

_She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands  
I get a little bit, she gets a little more  
She's Miss America and... she's Miss America  
I'm just the girl next door..._

Abby just needed to calm down and live for herself and be grateful she had something Brianna wanted Zach and that was enough to keep her content.


	10. Kiss The Girl BT

_There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss girl.  
_

Sitting there quietly all Tyler could see was Bethany, and she was just there joking with her friends, and all Zach could say was 'kiss the girl'

_Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you too  
There's one way to ask her  
It don't take a word, not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)  
_

Tyler had always liked Bethany but never had the computer geek had ever brought up the courage to even think of kissing the beautiful

_Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl  
go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)  
_

Mason would go up to him and try to work him up to kiss her, he mentioned something about some guy named Tucker who was just waiting for the right moment to snatch her up.

_Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
The time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl (kiss the girl)  
_

Secretly, Bethany wished Tyler would just kiss her but then he didn't know that did he

_Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Don't be scared  
You better be prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl  
(kiss the girl)  
(oh, oh noo..)  
(kiss the girl, kiss the girl)  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl  
_

Everyone even the out of it Abby Hayes told him to kiss her, well except Briana but she would do nothing if it wasn't for herself

_Shalalalala  
My oh myyyyy  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
(Go on and kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss that girl!  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
(Go on and kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Kiss the girl  
(Kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss the girl_

Finally, Tyler got up the nerve to hit on her and kissed her. Creating Lancaster's golden couple.


	11. Dummy MV

_I couldn't catch a ride, I tried so I was walkin'  
(started) raining when you called to tell me  
You were flaking out again  
I only had a buck (not enough to get a latte)  
So I sat down at a table and I thought about you instead  
I'd have to be a fool to believe every word you said  
_

Ruby was tired of it. Skull Boy had ditched her again. He was supposed to buy her coffee

_And I don't wanna be your dummy  
I cut the strings and I'm free hunny  
I don't want your fast-life or your money or your time  
So stuck on yourself its funny  
Hanging with you feels so crummy  
So I don't wanna be your dummy  
Da dummy da dummy  
_

He kept thinking about his "wonderful" girlfriend. She needed to be popular; she needed to use her daddy's money to buy the newest clothes. She needed him to buy designer clothes, stop the burping and to grow up. Mason didn't want to just yet.

_We were walking through the mall  
with all the carbon copies  
Your showing off screaming on your cell phone  
I wonder why I didn't see it then  
You spend hours and hours trying to make your hair look sloppy  
You spend hundreds of dollars on a tee-shirt you wear  
For the week its "in"  
Now that were apart I wonder if you miss a thing  
_

He sometimes wondered if she even noticed if he was gone. Or if she would ever come watch him play baseball or see his diving contest. She was too busy out shopping with _Brianna_ for the newest trend. He didn't get it: the trends changed weekly but she still had to buy hundreds of dollars' worth of clothing that she'd never wear after the week. He though it was a waste.

_And I don't wanna be your dummy  
I cut the strings and I'm free hunny  
I don't want your fast-life or your money or your time  
So stuck on yourself its funny  
Hanging with you feels so crummy  
So I don't wanna be your dummy  
Da dummy da dummy  
And if you're asking then the last thing  
I wanna be is a puppet on a string  
You're unbelievable- it's inconceivable  
If you think I'll let you make a fool of me  
And I don't wanna be your dummy  
I cut the strings and I'm free hunny  
I don't want your fast-life or your money or your time  
So stuck on yourself its funny  
Hanging with you feels so crummy  
So I don't wanna be your dummy  
This dummy's no dummy_

Mason was not as dumb as he looks, well okay not half as dumb as he looks. And Victoria was treating him like a slave. He wasn't going to be her slave. And he had to end the relationship, one way or another…


	12. Who Says Anti BB Friends

_I wouldn't wanna be anybody else.  
You made me insecure  
Told me I wasn't good enough  
But who are you to judge  
When you're a diamond in the rough  
I'm sure you got some things  
You'd like to change about yourself  
But when it comes to me  
I wouldn't want to be anybody else  
_

Bethany had spent so much time with Brianna that she was controlling everything Bethany did. But when Brianna decided she didn't like the animals, or that Bethany's fashion sense wasn't the same as hers.

_Na na na  
Na na na  
I'm no beauty queen  
I'm just beautiful me  
Na na na  
Na na na  
You've got every right  
To a beautiful life  
C'mon  
_

Bethany and Brianna's friendship had ended, and Bethany had found friends who raised her self-esteem greatly. She was beautiful.

_Who says  
Who says you're not perfect  
Who says you're not worth it  
Who says you're the only one that's hurting  
Trust me  
That's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty  
Who says you're not beautiful  
Who says  
_

Abby and Hannah had taken Bethany's animal loving characteristics to heart. They told her how beautiful she looked and supported her.

_It's such a funny thing  
How nothing's funny when it's you  
You tell 'em what you mean  
But they keep whiting out the truth  
It's like a work of art  
That never gets to see the light  
Keep you beneath the stars  
Won't let you touch the sky  
_  
Brianna had been controlling she was better off with friend's like Crystal who were fashion-zombies anyway. Bethany was better off with real, trustworthy friends.

_Na na na  
Na na na  
I'm no beauty queen  
I'm just beautiful me  
Na na na  
Na na na  
You've got every right  
To a beautiful life  
C'mon  
Who says  
Who says you're not perfect  
Who says you're not worth it  
Who says you're the only one that's hurting  
Trust me  
That's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty  
Who says you're not beautiful_

Bethany was beautiful

_Who says  
Who says you're not start potential  
Who says you're not presidential  
Who says you can't be in movies  
Listen to me, listen to me  
Who says you don't pass the test  
Who says you can't be the best  
Who said, who said  
Won't you tell me who said that  
Yeah, oh  
Who says  
Who says you're not perfect  
Who says you're not worth it  
Who says you're the only one that's hurting  
Trust me  
That's the price of beauty  
Who says you're not pretty  
Who says you're not beautiful_

Bethany was beautiful and she was surrounded by the right type of beautiful people too.


End file.
